In conventional large-scale integration (LSI) development, a technique of using functional blocks of designed circuits is adopted to shorten the design time and lower the development costs and the like. Circuits on such functional block basis are called IPs (Intellectual Properties) or IP cores, and are sold to users from IP core vendors that develop and provide those IP cores.
According to one method of selling such IP cores, an IP core vendor publishes a catalog of IP cores the IP core vendor can provide, and a user reads the catalog to purchase an IP core he/she needs. This method is a catalog sales method.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology relating to a system that examines an IP core developed by an IP provider, registers the IP core in a catalog database, and evaluates the IP core, so as to intermediate an electronic transaction between the IP core vendor and a user who is to purchase the IP core.
According to another method of selling IP cores, users present required specifications to an IP core vendor, and, in accordance with the required specifications, the IP core vendor develops IP cores with specifications suited for the respective users. This method is a made-to-order sales method.